the_rap_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Pusha T
Terrence LeVarr Thornton '''(born May 13, 1977), better known by his stage name '''Pusha T, is an American rapper and record executive. Pusha T began his career as part of the rap duo Clipse, with his brother No Malice, also founding rap group Re-Up Gang. In 2010 Pusha T signed to Kanye West's label GOOD Music, becoming the label's President in November 2015. To date, Pusha T has released three solo albums, My Name is My Name ''(2013), ''King Push - Darkest Before Dawn: The Prelude ''(2015) and ''DAYTONA ''(2018). Career 1977-2009: Early Career and Clipse Born in The Bronx, Pusha T moved to Virginia Beach at a young age. In 1992 he started a rap group, Clipse, with his brother Gene 'No Malice' Thornton. Fellow Virginian Pharell Williams helped sign them to Elektra Records. They planned to reduce a debut album ''Exclusive Audio Footage ''however Elektra Records shelved the program due to lack of interest from their debut single. In 2004, they founded their own record imprint Re-Up Records and started another rap group Re-Up Gang with rappers Ab-Liva and Sandman. In 2009, Pusha T and his brother announced they were ending the duo to focus on solo careers. 2010-11: Solo Career and GOOD Music In September 2010, Pusha T signed to Kanye West's label GOOD Music, appearing on West's album ''My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy. ''In March 2011 Pusha T released his first solo mixtape ''Fear of God ''and in November released debut EP ''Fear of God II: Let us Pray ''which achieved moderate chart success debuting at number 66. 2012-14: ''My Name is My Name Pusha T announced in 2011 that he was working on his debut solo album. In 2012 he released a track 'Exodus 23:1' which was widely speculated to be a diss track aimed at Drake and Lil Wayne. Lil Wayne then responded with a widely condemned and critically panned diss track. Pusha also appeared on the soundtrack for the film The Man with the Iron Fists. In late-2012 Pusha released the song "Pain" featuring Future, the first song off his album which was pushed back to 2013. He released the mixtape Wrath of Caine ''to precede his album. In October 2013, Pusha released his debut album ''My Name is My Name ''to universal acclaim form critics. The album debuted at number four on the Billboard 200. 2014-15: ''King Push - Darkest Before Dawn: The Prelude In 2014 Pusha announced his second album to be titled King Push. ''In November 2015 Pusha was announced as the new President of GOOD Music, taking over from Kanye West. He also released a single "Untouchable" off his new album. Pusha T then changed the title of his new album to ''Darkest Before Dawn claiming it was a prelude album to King Push. ''In December 2015 ''King Push - Darkest Before Dawn: The Prelude ''was released which debuted at 20 on the Billboard 200 and was acclaimed by critics for its experimental production. 2016-Present: ''DAYTONA In May 2016 Pusha T released a song titled "Drug Dealers Anonymous" featuring Jay-Z, said to be a single off ''King Push. ''He released a further two singles "H.G.T.V" and "Circles" in 2016 however no further news was given about his upcoming third album. In April 2018 Pusha T announced his third album would be released in May and the title was changed from ''King Push ''to ''DAYTONA. ''The album was announced as part of five Kanye West produced albums to be released over consecutive weeks called the 'Wyoming Sessions'. The album garnered controversy before release over the cover art. It was revealed Kanye West had paid $85,000 to use a picture of Whitney Houston's drug infested bathroom. ''DAYTONA ''debuted at number 3 on the Billboard 200. Pusha T escalated an old feud with rapper Drake on "Infrared" off ''DAYTONA, ''accusing Drake of using ghostwriters. Drake responded a day later with "Duppy Freestyle". Pusha T then responded with "The Story of Adidon". The track accused Drake of hiding an illegitimate child (later confirmed to be true) and used a picture of Drake in blackface as the cover art and wearing a Jim Crow hoodie. Pusha T was widely agreed to have won the feud. Discography Studio albums EPs Mixtapes Singles